


Speak Now

by hidetheteaspoons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, COG never happened really, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Queenie is secretly a Newtina shipper, Tina's getting married, newtina, or is she, pre-CoG, so is Theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/hidetheteaspoons
Summary: After months of pining for Tina Goldstein, Newt receives the news he dreaded the most - Tina is getting married to another man. With the help of Theseus and Queenie, will Newt make it to New York and win Tina back before it's too late? Or will he miss his chance to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves?
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Achilles Tolliver, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot that has been on my mind for quite some time now. Newt is ready to be with the woman he loves, but not without some challenges. Thankfully, he has family and friends to help him along the way. 
> 
> As always, BIIIIGGG thank you to the lovely @mysteriousphoenix for all of her hard work on beta-ing this story!

He wanted to remain connected to her in any way he possibly could after she stopped writing. He did so by having the _New York Ghost_ delivered daily via owl. It cost quite a few galleons for the transcontinental delivery of the paper, but it was well worth it in Newt’s opinion. He imagined Tina Goldstein nursing a steaming cup of coffee and leafing through the daily headlines as the early morning sun streamed through the window, illuminating her. More importantly, he imagined himself entering the room with a tray of breakfast, and her smiling up at him as he leaned toward her for a chaste kiss. 

Newt sighed. All his daydreams of domestic bliss could not have prepared him for the headline of today's _Ghost_: GRINDELWALD CAPTOR PORPENTINA GOLDSTEIN TO WED FELLOW AUROR ACHILLES TOLLIVER. Newt's eyes grew wide as he scanned the text at the bottom of page three. 

His mind returned to the final letter he had sent to Tina. Written in a fit of rage following the fifth denial of his request for his international travel ban to be lifted, he'd made many unfavorable comments about Aurors, like his brother. He was certain that Tina would understand that none of his frustration was directed at her, but at the system that prevented him from returning to her, from seeing her. The system required him to choose between his creatures and the woman he had come to care for very much, or dare he say, _love_? The system had failed him and ultimately led to the demise of their correspondence.

It had been well over a year and a half since he last saw her, touched her, or heard her voice. Tina had stopped writing six months ago. It had been the longest, most agonizing time of Newt's life where another person was involved. As a result, he threw himself headfirst into his work, spending long hours inside his basement menagerie, doing research at the Ministry, and working on his second manuscript. 

Newt had quietly published his first book upon returning to London after his first trip to New York but was only permitted to promote it within England as a result of his travel ban. In lieu of Newt, Theseus Scamander and his wife, Leta, were sent an ocean away to conduct a book tour for _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Newt had, of course, been unhappy with this arrangement but had no choice in the matter. So, he had charmed a quill to sign his name and sent his brother and sister-in-law abroad. He mentioned Porpentina Goldstein to no one until the day he received the copy of The Ghost that made it impossible for him to breathe. 

At once, Newt threw the newspaper on the ground and called a hurried ‘Accio’ for his favorite blue-grey coat and his battered brown suitcase. With a quick swirl of light and dark and a _pop_, he disappeared into oblivion and found himself outside the British Ministry of Magic. Newt made his way to the Auror division and shuffled past dozens of his brother’s employees. Newt made every attempt to remain inconspicuous and kept his eyes down until he reached the door to his brother's office.

Foregoing any shred of privacy, Newt descended upon his brother without any warning and burst through the door: “Theseus!” he exclaimed. The door slammed into the wall, causing Theseus Scamander to jump slightly. 

He was alarmed at first, though he relaxed upon seeing who it was that had unthinkingly barged into his office. Theseus smiled slightly to himself before addressing the younger Scamander. 

“Hello, Newt,” he replied, gesturing to the chair before him, “Won't you come in and have a seat?” Feeling slightly guilty, Newt looked away and nodded, setting his case on the ground and taking a seat in the chair.

With a more serious tone, Theseus addressed his brother, “What is it Newt?”

“Theseus I…” Newt trailed off quietly. He was clearly upset about something and whatever it was, Theseus had to get to the bottom of it, or neither of them would have a moment of rest.

“Newt-” the older Scamander started but was quickly interrupted.

“IhavetogettoNewYork.” Newt muttered quickly and quietly.

“What?” Theseus asked, half in confusion and half in surprise. 

‘Theseus, I have to go to New York as soon as possible. It’s urgent.”

“Whatever for Newt? What’s in New York that’s so important? Please don’t tell me it’s a bloody creature…” Theseus trailed.

“Well...she IS technically a creature,” replied Newt. “Theseus, she’s the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“What is it this time? Unicorn? Werewolf? Troll?” Theseus teased his younger brother. 

“Witch,” Newt whispered hoarsely, his eyes watering slightly.

“Newton, don’t tell me…is it true? Have...have you gone and fallen in love?”

Newt rolled his eyes at the implication and looked away, keeping silent. 

“You’ve not denied it Newt…”

“I bloody know that, Theseus!” Newt spat, frustrated and angered at his brother’s teasing. 

“Alright, alright brother, calm down. What makes right now more urgent than any of the other times you’ve tried to get your ban lifted?” Theseus pressed.

“She’s getting married. To someone else. I thought...I just thought she was mad at me when she stopped writing. I didn’t know…”

Theseus stepped around to the front of his desk where Newt sat, placed his hand on Newt’s shoulder, and knelt down to his brother’s level. After a moment, Newt raised his eyes to meet Theseus’. “Do you love her Newt?”

“Yes,” the magizoologist responded quietly. 

Theseus nodded in understanding. “Newton, I never thought the day would come when you would ask me for help with a woman. I’m happy you trusted me enough to do so. However, you have to understand that helping you could mean that I lose my job.”

Newt looked away and started to walk toward the door, his back to Theseus.

“But,” Theseus stated with emphasis, “what you choose to do when I am not here is up to you.” 

Turning to his desk, Theseus grabbed the first item he could find, which turned out to be a pot of ink for his Thunderbird feather quill, a gift from Newt a few years back. Releasing his wand from its holster, Theseus directed the tip of it to hover over the pot and quietly uttered a spell. He set the inkpot back on his desk and stepped away, looking directly at Newt. 

“You have twelve hours,” he whispered. 

Theseus made his way to the door to his office and looked back at Newt one last time, nodding before closing the door behind him. 

Newt wasted no time and immediately reached for the inkpot as soon as the door’s lock clicked into place.

The older Scamander lingered outside the door and listened for the _whoosh_ of the portkey, then the silence that followed. 

When he opened the door, Newt Scamander was nowhere to be found. 

“Good luck Newt,” Theseus whispered as he smiled to himself and resumed his work. 

***

When Newt landed in New York, he immediately fell to the hard ground, gasping for air as the world around him spun continuously. Newt briefly blacked out and came to a few moments later. He slowly sat up and shook his head in order to get his bearings. He had landed in an unfamiliar alley filled with garbage, rodents, and the stench of human waste. Newt wrinkled his nose and cast a quick cleansing spell as he knelt down to open his magical suitcase. 

“Alright Dougal, the coast is clear,” he called deep into the case. A furry hand grasped the side of the case, followed by another. Slowly, a silver-haired creature, very similar to a monkey, exposed himself cautiously as he gazed at his new surroundings. Dougal the Demiguise was a loyal creature, one of whom had escaped during Newt’s first trip to New York. Dougal had dutifully looked after a young Occamy who had escaped and overtaken a large department store. Dougal was capable of seeing an indeterminate number of possibilities for the future, and Newt held out hope that the future he saw included them finding Tina Goldstein. 

Dougal sniffed the air and hovered near Newt’s leg, hesitant to let go of his caretaker. Newt bent and gently patted the creature’s head, speaking to him in a soft and reassuring voice. “It’s alright Dougal, it’s only for a little while. Please...help me find Tina and then you can go right back inside, yeah?”

Dougal sullenly nodded and reached for the magizoologist’s hand before turning invisible. Newt felt a gentle pull on his hand. Unknowingly, Newt was headed to a place he had been once nearly two years ago. 

After walking for what felt like an eternity, Dougal resumed his regular appearance and pointed upwards. Newt’s gaze fell upon a large, wrought-iron sign that hovered above them and read _Central Park_. Newt whispered a hurried thanks to his traveling companion and quickly ushered him into the park.

It was time to find Tina and win her back...hopefully. 

***

To say that Tina was sweating bullets was an understatement. A mix of the hot June sun settling overhead and nervousness for the day’s events were catching up to her. Lost in her thoughts, Tina came back to herself when she heard her sister’s voice prattling on about last-minute ceremony details. 

“...Teen, I don’t know if these shoes are the right shade for your gown. I really think if we transfigured them into more of an ivory color, they’d probably…” Queenie Goldstein stopped momentarily when she realized that her sister wasn’t listening to a damn thing she was saying. “Teenie?”

Tina snapped her head in Queenie’s direction, a confused look crossing her flushed face.

Suddenly worried, Queenie reached for her sister’s hand and squeezed it hard. “Teen, you know you don’t have to do this, right?”

“Do what?” Tina responded in a daze. 

“Marry him. It’s not too late…”

“Queenie,” Tina responded sternly, warning her younger sister not to finish her statement. 

The younger Goldstein sister shrugged and threw her hands in the air, “All’s I’m saying is that you shouldn’t have to be miserable when you could…”

“Shut it, Queenie.” Tina flinched at her own harsh words, immediately wishing she could recall them. “Mercy Lewis, I’m sorry, Queenie. I don’t mean to be like that, especially today. I’m just nervous.”

“It’s okay, Teen,” she whispered. “I understand.”

“No, Queenie...it’s not okay,” Tina responded, smiling slightly at her baby sister. “It’s just...I’m not getting any younger and, well, this might be the only chance I have at marriage.” 

“I don’t think so, Teen. What about Newt?”

At the mention of his name, Tina felt as if she’d been stabbed in the chest. Hard. It became difficult to breathe and her eyes began to water. “Queenie,” she whispered. “I need to sit down.” Her wedding dress suddenly felt like a straight jacket, tightly restraining her and preventing her from moving easily. Tina eased herself into a nearby chair and rested her forehead in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly addressed her sister’s question: “That was a long time ago, Queenie. I made every attempt to try to get things to work, but it was just too much. He hurt me, Queenie. You know that.”

“I know what he said, Tina, but I just can’t help but think that there’s more to the story. I don’t think you gave him nearly enough credit.”

“Queenie, he had well over a year to return. He published his book and never said a word. Then I went to his signing and saw none other than Leta Scamander. What else was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to wait for him? If I had, I’d likely still be waiting. The things he said...that was his last chance.”

Queenie silently shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Queenie, but I can’t think about him. Not today. This has to be about me and Tol-Achilles.”

“Alright,” Queenie agreed, reluctantly. It was Tina’s big day, after all. Regardless of whom she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with, Queenie knew she had to support her big sister’s decision. 

Queenie bent down to rearrange the bottom of Tina’s lacy ivory dress, which contrasted nicely against her creamy skin, dark hair, and molten brown eyes. A knock on the door interrupted her fussing with the fabric. 

A suave older man with slicked-back, gray hair entered the room. “I was told to give you a ten-minute warning, ladies.”

“Thank you, sir,” Tina responded, smiling slightly. Percival Graves smiled back at her, but not before running his eyes over her dress. “You look lovely, Tina. I’ll meet you outside.”

She nodded as he closed the door and exited. 

Percival had been Tina’s friend and mentor for nearly ten years. He was nearly twenty years her senior and the closest thing she had to a father figure. He agreed immediately when she’d asked him to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day to their fellow MACUSA Auror, Achilles Tolliver. 

Achilles had been annoyingly relentless in his pursuit of Tina Goldstein. Last year, following the events of New York, extra Aurors had been brought on the team and tasked with guarding Gellert Grindelwald. Achilles Tolliver had been one of them. He had immediately taken a liking to Tina and had been rather aggressive about taking her out. Tina held off for about eight months before she agreed to go with him for a cup of coffee. After six months of courting, Achilles had presented her with a marriage proposal and a shiny diamond. Everything that Achilles was and represented was very different than what Tina had imagined her husband would be. He was rich, arrogant, and intolerable at times. Other times, he was sweet, caring, and doting. He was hot and cold all at once. It took Tina well over two months to respond to his proposal, and she’d only done so after Newt had called her a “careerist hypocrite.” With those two words, Tina had lost all faith in the man she thought she loved and settled for the one she didn’t. 

Wedding planning had moved swiftly, and Tina actually remembered very little of the decision-making process. Achilles had decided the date, the location, and the guest list with very little input from Tina along the way. The wedding was to be a large affair in the middle of Central Park, much larger than Tina had hoped for. At this point, she felt that the day belonged to Achilles more than to her, but it didn’t matter. She was getting married, she and Queenie would be supported, and she would no longer have to worry about their future. 

“Queenie, will you go check on the crowd and see how it is? I just...I need a moment.”

The younger Goldstein nodded and immediately stood to exit the room. “I’ll be right back, Teenie.”

With that, the blonde witch headed toward the area where the couple was to be married but was stopped in her tracks by something large and furry.

***

With a gasp, Queenie found herself hurtling toward the ground before she heard a man’s low, quiet voice and caught a flash of copper out of the corner of her eye. 

The voice uttered a simple spell, “Levicorpus”, causing Queenie to hover in the air before she had a chance to hit the ground. 

“I’m so sorry, miss I…” the man’s voice trailed off.

Queenie caught her bearings and brought her feet slowly to the ground before looking up at him.

Simultaneously, the duo recognized each other.

“Queenie!”

“NEWT!?”

Reaching a hand awkwardly to the back of his head, Newt looked away shyly before extending the same hand to Queenie to help her find her balance. “So sorry, Miss Goldstein, you see Dougal was helping m-”

Queenie looked down at the silver-haired creature and smiled before aggressively taking a step toward Newt and poking a finger to his chest. “What are you doing here?” she asked, causing him to step slightly backward. 

“I...I...came to see Tina. I needed to know if it was true,” he responded, his head falling toward the ground. 

“If what was true?”

“That she’s to be married.”

“It’s true, Newt. Good lordy, what took you so long to come back?! And why did you say all those things to Teenie?”

“I...didn’t intend for what I said to be meant in regards to Tina, truly. I was upset because the Ministry denied my request to travel multiple times. That’s why I never made it back. When she stopped writing, I figured that she was mad, but maybe would come around. I never expected...this…”

“What did you expect, Newt? That she’d just sit around and wait for you to make your move? You’re too late, Newt, she’s already made up her mind.”

“Queenie, just...tell me one thing, please.”

Queenie looked around to ensure that the coast was clear of any eavesdroppers. 

“Go on, Newt, what is it?”

“Queenie...does she love him?”

The younger Goldstein sister sighed, looked away, and rolled her eyes. She tried to keep a neutral expression on her face, but her eyes had a tendency to give her away. Every time. After a moment, she finally turned to Newt in response and softly whispered, “No, Newt. She doesn’t. She loves you. She has from the very beginning and still does, I believe. Her marriage to Achilles is one of...convenience. It solves many of the problems we have and would ultimately lead to a better life for Teenie. But no, she does not love him.”

“Queenie, I need your help. I have to speak with Tina.”

Queenie shook her head. “It’s too late, Newt. If she sees you, she might not be able to control what comes out of her mouth, and I can’t guarantee that all of it is going to be nice.”

“I have to tell her the truth. She needs to know before she makes a lifetime commitment to someone she doesn’t love.”

“Newt, I’m not sure she loves you very much right now either.”

“Maybe not,” he responded, “but at least I'd have done everything in my power to regain her faith in me.”

Queenie considered his request before shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn’t believe that she was about to let the shy, British magizoologist attempt to win her sister’s heart. 

“Come with me, I have an idea.”

Newt nodded vigorously before allowing himself to be pulled along by the arm toward a large crowd that was gathered in Central Park. 

***

“Newt, stand here.” 

Newt Scamander peeked his head out from behind a large stone pillar, not far from a large, white tent within the park. “Why am I hiding again?” he asked aloud. 

“Because, if Tina sees you before she gets down the aisle, she’s going to know that something is happening, and, more importantly, she’s going to know that I had something to do with it.”

“So I stay here, then...what?” he asked innocently.

“Wait for my signal,” she responded.

‘Which is?”

“I haven’t thought of one yet, but you’ll know it when you see it,” Queenie replied nervously. When you do, move to the end of the aisle and do your thing, okay Newt?”

“Oh...okay then.” 

Newt stepped back behind the pillar and took a deep breath. This was really happening, he was about to confront a woman who was about to be married. Not just any woman, but Tina. The woman who had understood him from the very beginning. The woman who loved his creatures, no matter how vehemently she denied it to his face. The woman who had waited for him for so long. The woman he had failed. 

A nervous feeling settled in the pit of Newt’s stomach. He curiously peeked around the curved edge of the pillar, scanning the crowd in the tent for any sign of Tina or the man she was to marry. 

Newt leaned his head back and closed his eyes, anxiously awaiting the very moment that his eyes would meet hers and all would be right with the world.

***

Queenie hurried back to Tina’s dressing room as fast as her T-strap heels could carry her. Upon entering the room, she quickly slammed the door shut and whirled around to face her sister. She leaned back against the door, her chest heaving from running in high heels. 

Looking up, she found Tina staring at her, eyebrows knit together in confusion, and her hands on her hips. She looked just like their mama when she did that. 

“Well?”

“Uhh...big crowd. Some people, in particular, are...excited to see you. There’s some people you haven’t seen in a long time…”

“Who-”

Before Tina could finish her question, the women were once again interrupted by Percival Graves. “It’s time, ladies. Tina, are you ready?”

Tina looked at Queenie and smiled nervously. Queenie reached a hand to her sister’s face and stroked her cheek. “I’m proud of you, Teenie, and I love you.”

“I love you, Queen,” she whispered back. 

With that, Tina linked arms with Percival as they followed behind her sister. The path to the large tent was short, but nerve-wracking nonetheless. Tina was anxious to get this over with, while Queenie glanced toward the column which concealed a very nervous Newt Scamander. 

The trio reached the tent and the music immediately began to play. Queenie led first, slowly walking down the aisle as Tina’s maid of honor. When she reached the end, she looked up toward Achilles and smiled. He didn’t return it. Queenie turned and posed, waiting for the change in music to signal that it was Tina’s turn to make the trip down the aisle. Achilles looked on anxiously, awaiting his bride. Percival smiled at Tina and walked her to Achilles, kissing her on the cheek before taking his seat. 

Tina turned to see her future husband. He wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t scowling. She’d hit him on yet another lukewarm day. ‘_Today of all days?_’ Tina thought. She ignored it and smiled at him, a fake one, but a smile nonetheless. He appeared to relax his shoulders slightly as she joined him at the top of a small set of stairs. 

The crowd before them was seated and the officiant began to speak. He spoke of love, commitment, and being a giver. At that thought, the image of another man quickly popped into Tina’s mind; he had red hair, freckled skin, and was far from an Auror. He had also written cruel words to her before abandoning her altogether. Yet, she couldn’t get Queenie’s words out of her thoughts: _I just can’t help but think that there’s more to the story. I don’t think you gave him nearly enough credit._ She was right. She always was. Alas, nothing could be done about it now. Newt was an ocean away and he’d never come back to her.

Tina was drawn out of her thoughts by Achilles’ smooth baritone voice, “Tina?”

“It’s time for your vows, ma’am,” the officiant whispered.

Tina flushed, “Oh, right. I’m sorry.”

She recited her vows in imitation of the officiant. They were meaningless words to her. Simply a thing that had to be said to complete the task. None of her true feelings and thoughts were woven into the words, and it was disappointing. After completing their vows, both Achilles and Tina turned to their companions for their rings. As Tina reached out to Queenie, the blond woman suddenly teetered in her tall shoes. 

“Queenie?!” Tina gasped. “Are you alright?”

The younger Goldstein sister lost her balance further and her eyes began to roll backward. The last thing Tina heard before her sister hit the ground was, “I’m so sorry, Teenie.”

“QUEENIE!”

***

From his hiding place, Newt heard nearly everything from the processional music to the gasp of horror from the crowd. He slowly peered around the column before he saw a mass of people scrambling toward the front of the tent. He briefly saw a glimpse of white fabric in between the people and a head of dark hair near the ground. Tina was bent over Queenie, who appeared to have fainted. He was concerned but smiled to himself. This was the sign he’d been waiting for; _You’ll know it when you see it._

Newt hurried toward the tent and concealed himself at the end of the aisle, waiting for things to settle down. 

Tina had pulled her wand from her wedding dress and conjured a cool, damp cloth to hold to her sister’s forehead. After a few moments, Queenie’s eyes flickered open and she sat up dizzily. Tina pulled her sister close, hugging her, while Queenie’s eyes immediately shot to the end of the aisle. She smiled slightly as she caught a glimpse of Newt’s fiery hair. It was unmistakably him. 

The older Goldstein quickly pulled out of her embrace to look Queenie in the eyes. “Are you alright, Queenie?” 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just give me a second to breathe, Teenie.”

Tina backed away to give her sister a moment before gesturing to Percival to help Queenie stand. He handed Queenie a cup of water, which she drank quickly. “I just got overheated is all, I’m fine now. Let’s continue.”

After the guests and wedding party had settled and returned to their previous positions, the wedding rings were given to the bride and groom. 

Before proceeding with the exchanging of the rings and the declaration of Mr. and Mrs. Tolliver, the officiant addressed the crowd: “If anyone sees any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace!”

Queenie’s gaze returned once more to the end of the aisle, where a blue-coated figure emerged. No one noticed him at first until Newt began to shuffle his way down the aisle. He paused and, in a resounding voice, cried, “I OBJECT!” 

Tina had been looking at Achilles the entire time, but when she heard those two words, she immediately saw his face fall and watched him turn to face his challenger. On the other hand, Tina didn’t have to look to know who it was. She recognized his voice the instant he opened his mouth. It was none other than Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, the man her heart had broken for. 

***

Newt’s heart was ready to beat out of his chest. He’d spoken his objection and Tina’s fiancé was now glaring at him, ready to charge as a bull would at the wave of a red cloth. She had yet to look at him, but he knew that she’d recognized his voice. Newt couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He waited with bated breath to see her reaction. 

Tina slowly turned to him, tears had already started collecting in the corners of her eyes. Newt fought the urge to go to her and comfort her. He couldn’t be so bold...not yet, at least. 

“Tina,” he said, in a broken, nearly inaudible whisper. She had heard him and had clung to his greeting. 

“N-Newt,” she stumbled over her words in response. “What are you-”

Before she could finish her question, Tina was yet again interrupted. This time, by none other than her fiancé, whose anger was very quickly escalating. His voice was cold and demanding...nothing like Newt’s. “Tina, who the hell is this? What’s going on here?” He turned once again to Newt, “What makes you think you have the right to object to our marriage?”

Newt perceived the imminent threat that was Achilles Tolliver. He stepped away in an effort to diffuse the situation he had created. “I-I’m sorry, I really don’t. I just...I needed to speak with Tina, only for a moment.” 

“Well, get on it with. Anything you say to her, you can say to me.”

“I-I really don’t think that’s wise, Mr. Tolliver.”

“Are you calling me stupid?” Achilles spoke back to the magizoologist. 

“N-n-no, I just…”

Achilles whipped around to face his wife-to-be. “Tina, who is this man and what is he doing here?”

Tina cleared her throat before responding. “This is Mr. Scamander. Mr. Newt Scamander. As for what he’s doing here, I couldn’t tell you that. I believe that’s what he’s here to discuss.”

Achilles’ eyes opened wide in the realization of just who was crashing his wedding. The man who had caught Grindelwald in the first place. Achilles was annoyed and ready to get this over with. “Alright, Scamander, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Tina, I…” he paused, suddenly filled with fear. He froze.

Tina slowly took a step toward the magizoologist. She tried to keep her face calm and disconnected from the man before it, but he made it so damn difficult with his floppy hair and his blue eyes and his soft voice. Nevertheless, she never removed her gaze from his as he continued. 

“Tina,” he pleaded. “I...I tried to make it back to New York so many times. I was under a travel ban, you see, they wouldn’t let me leave England. It’s why I sent my brother and his wife in my stead when it was time to promote my book…” Newt sighed before continuing “...the book you gave me the perfect title for. Oh, how I wanted to see you, Tina. Merlin, I tried five times to get to you, and every time I was denied. You have to understand.”

A small part of Tina’s heart broke at the desperation in his voice, but her mind was reminded of the cruel words he’d written in his letter. “But...you called me names. You mocked my profession.”

“Oh, Tina, I never meant for any of that to be directed at you. I was angry...so very angry. I was frustrated with people like my brother, who, as it turns out, is not nearly as bad as I thought. I was upset that I couldn’t see you as I’d promised. When you stopped writing...I broke. I threw myself into my work and thought of nothing but my creatures…”

Tina scoffed and looked away.

“...and of you, Tina…”

Newt set his suitcase on the ground and murmured an incantation that caused the latches to fly open. She was astonished that he had secured his case so well. Newt reached his wand into the case and summoned a brown paper package that was tied with a knotted string. 

“I’ve only come to give you this, Tina. A wedding gift, I suppose,” he said quietly, as he handed her the parcel. “I don’t expect anything in return. I just...wanted to fulfill my promise, and I wanted to apologize for what I said. I was a fool, Tina. I hope you can forgive me.”

Tina reached for the package and immediately brought it to her chest, right by her heart. She had a sudden desire to keep it safe and hidden from Achilles, and from the world. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I forgive you.” She ran her hand over the package, never once moving from the spot where she stood. 

Achilles had been unbearably tolerable up until this moment. He needed this Scamander fellow to leave so he and Tina could get on with the ceremony. “Alright, Scamander, I think we’ve all had enough of your confessions. If you’ll kindly leave and head back to wherever you came from, we’d all greatly appreciate it.” 

Newt nodded slowly, avoiding direct eye contact with the man. He turned his attention toward Tina. “Thank you, Tina. I wish you and...Achilles...a happy life together.” 

The man picked up his case of magical creatures and turned to leave, heading up the aisle toward the end of the tent before a small voice stopped him in his tracks. “Newt?”

The magizoologist waited, knowing that if he turned to look at her, he would never be able to stop himself. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw her out of the corner of his eye. “Goodbye, Tina,” he murmured, and resumed his path away from the tent and into the night. 

Tina immediately looked to Queenie who had tears streaming down her cheeks. A sudden realization dawned upon the Auror. “You knew about this?” she asked her younger sister.

Queenie silently nodded. There was nothing more to say. 

Tina looked from Achilles to the package in her hand. Without any further hesitation, she ripped it open, revealing a hardbound book, engraved with Newt’s name and the title she had given him. She ran her hands over it and held her breath. _It was beautiful_. Tina continued past the title page, and to the dedication page. Little did she know that the handwritten inscription on this page would alter the course of her life forever. 

_My Dearest Tina,_

_As you may know by now, I am a man of few words, but when I put quill to parchment, I somehow become the person I want to be. The person I want to be for you is someone who is much bolder, much more intentional, and much less...awkward, to put it bluntly. And yet, you’ve taken me as I am, both in person and in words. I cannot imagine my life without you in it, and these past few months have been absolute torture; not reading your words or hearing about your day. These feelings are ones that I never wish to endure again. I know that you have made your life with another man and I am truly happy for you. But, you must also know this: You are the most precious, beautiful, and intelligent creature I will ever come across, and I will never find another like you. I hope you will remember me and look back on our adventures together with fondness, as I have for the past eighteen months and will for the next one hundred years. I wish you a long and happy life with the man that you truly love. Happy Wedding Day, Tina. _

_Yours always,_

_Newt_

Tina immediately dropped the book on the ground, her hands flying to her mouth in surprise. Upon hitting the ground, a smaller package fell out of the book. Tina bent to pick it up and realized that it was a stack of unsent letters. They were all addressed to her. He’d continued writing to her, even when she had given up on him. He’d never given up on her. 

The dark-haired witch turned quickly to face her sister, who already knew her thoughts. “Queenie...I....”

“GO Teenie, hurry!” 

With that, Tina nodded and blew her sister a quick kiss. She kicked off her high heels and quickly transfigured a much more comfortable pair of shoes for running. She hiked up her dress and exited the tent as fast as her legs could carry her after the man of her dreams. 

***

Newt had nearly reached the main entrance to the park, where his return portkey lay hidden under a tree. Before he could activate it he heard sudden, yet quick footsteps behind him. Readying his wand, he held it out in the darkness, straining to see what approached him. All at once, he saw a flash of white and gleaming eyes, and a body pressed against his own. It was warm and soft and held onto him tightly. “You’re...still here...I thought...I’d miss you…” Tina panted. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her breath hot on his ear. 

He gingerly laid down his case and brought his arms around her waist. It was the bravest moment of his life. “I suppose this is goodbye, then?” he asked, sadly.

“What?” she asked, pulling back to look at him as best as she could in the dark.

“You’ve come to see me off, I presume?’

“No, Newt.”

“No?” he asked, surprised.

“No, I’ve left the wedding Newt. I’ve left him. I read your inscription and I...I couldn’t stay.”

“You mean it, Tina, you mean to say that...?”

“I love you, Newt, Mercy help me. I love you so much it hurts.”

With that, Newt scooped Tina up in his arms, wedding dress and all, and brought his lips to hers in desperation. After being deprived of her for so long, he wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of his life. Her warm lips against his felt right. She felt safe, wanted, and loved. Merlin, how he loved her. She hungrily grasped as his hair, wanting to pull him closer, to feel him around her. After a few moments, the kiss gradually slowed as the couple attempted to catch their breath. Tina giggled and brought a hand to her lips and Newt gently kissed her forehead, then rested his forehead against hers. 

“You’re absolutely certain about this, Tina? I don’t want you to have any…”

Newt’s words were interrupted by a chaste kiss to his lips. “Newton Scamander, if you say the word ‘regrets’, so help me Mercy, I will never kiss you again.”

“I think you and I both know that isn’t true,” he quipped, smiling at her. 

“Maybe not, but I still don’t want to hear it. I wouldn’t be here if I had any regrets. Now, where is your portkey?” she asked, murmuring a quick ‘Lumos’ to her wand. 

“It’s here, under this tree. But wait, Tina, you’re not coming with me!?”

‘The hell I’m not, you’re stuck with me now, Mr. Scamander!”

Newt smiled as he reached for the portkey, a beat-up trash can lid. 

He wrapped an arm around Tina’s waist before extending his wand hand to activate the portkey. 

“I love you too, Tina,” he whispered, as they swirled away together into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr at @hidetheteaspoons :)


End file.
